


Flappy Monsters

by b_ndito



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ndito/pseuds/b_ndito
Summary: Welcome to Earth, bitch.





	Flappy Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble. Idk just painting a possible but improbable scenario for haunswitch.

A blinding flash of red.

 

A blur of stars, a girl highlighted in green, you’re floating, and then nothing.

 

You are catapulted out of the red light and land on a hard surface with a pained grunt. Your head is killing you. Wherever you are, the room is dark, save for the glow of the weird machine behind you and the gaping hole in the ceiling above you. You turn around and squint at it from the floor. What are those things swooping around? You can’t really tell.

 

It looks exactly like the weapon you have in your hive, but… this isn’t... your hive. Ugh, your headache is getting worse. You move your body to sit up to lean with one arm and hold your head with the other hand. You’re going to be sick.

 

A loud crashing noise from below sends a jolt of surprise through you. _ Okay,  _ you think to yourself, s _ o then, I must not be on a ground level. I need to find a way out of this building… wherever I am, _

 

Another crash, a low growl. 

 

_ and quickly. _

 

You stagger to your feet, headache growing worse. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears. From the dim light, you can see shapes and piles all around you, which look a lot like the boxes and clutter of your own home. You almost feel comfortable, but you’re not stupid and so you don’t let yourself calm down.

 

You are not at home, you are on an unknown turf.

 

Behind the glowing machine with the two ugly slitherbeats on either side, you think you can see a window. Maybe you can get a better sense of where you are. You slowly, quietly make your way over to the window, where there appears to be moonlight filtering through the dirty glass. You cringe at the scene below.

 

There appear to be several large beasts - unlike any you’ve ever studied about before - large, toothy beasts that clambered around on the ground and a few that flew around like some kind of mammalbirds; all threatening and looking hungry.  _ Great. _

 

There is a tree outside, and built onto it you can see a small hive, one that a privileged wriggler might have to show off to all of their lowblood friends and never invite them to play in. You can also see a window in the side of it, with… is that…

 

What IS that? It doesn’t look like a troll to you; some kind of alien. It’s definitely alive, though, and attacking (or at least attempting to attack) the flying beasts by projecting objects out of the window. It yells and runs around frantically in the little hive, in a state of panic. It looks pretty distressed, and maybe even in danger.

 

Not your problem. You’re totally down to play the hero, but not before making sure you’re secure first.

 

Now that you’ve got an idea of where you are, even though it’s really just a blurry concept and literally means nothing because you’re still lost, you leave the window and try to find a way out of the room. You hear another growl, this time much closer, this time sounding more like a roar. You need something to defend yourself with.

 

In the dark, you manage to find what you hope will work as a weapon; a squarely-shaped metal pole of some sort. One of the sides is pointy, so you think it’s functionally useful, though it could never measure up to your preferred strife.

 

Quietly approaching the door, you press an ear to it and listen for sounds of movement. Sure that it’s safe to exit, you go to open it, except...

 

Click.  _ Click. _

 

The door is locked.  _ What? Locked? _

 

Click, click, click. You keep trying to turn the knob, but it just won’t budge. You swear under your breath and turn back to the window. Maybe you could climb out of it? You’re not sure where you could run to, given that there are monsters outside, but at least you won’t be trapped in a dusty room. It was bad enough that you were confined in this room before, but now you’re aware that you’re trapped, and somehow, you think that makes it much worse.

 

You make your way back to the window and push it open. As you do, one of the flappy monsters screeches and dives towards your head, so you yelp and slam it shut.

 

This seems to get the alien in the little hive’s attention, as it stops in front of its window and stares at your window. It stands there with its mouth hanging open, and this makes you question whether or not it could see you clearly through the grungy glass. It leans out a bit in the window sill, seeming to squint at you. You give the alien a slow wave of your hand and in reaction it jumps back from its window, out of view, as though you were a spider that was supposed to be dead but had unexpectedly moved a leg.

 

Just seconds later, it emerges from the bottom of the window’s opening, just peeking enough so that its eyes could become fixed on you.

 

You don’t have time to play these stupid games with it. You need to be escaping.

 

Taking a deep breath, you swing the window open once more and pray that the flying monsters don’t try to attack you again. Unfortunately, your prayer goes unanswered as one of the beasts immediately catches sight of you and dives down. How the hell are you ever going to get out of here?!

 

Suddenly, you hear shouting, and in the distance you can see that it’s the alien that’s causing all of the commotion.  The flappy monster halts midair and turns to find the source of the noise. 

 

“Over here! Hey, you- hey you, uh… you thing!!! Come get me!” it shouts at the beast.

 

Did it just… divert the monster’s attention for you? On purpose? Huh.

 

While the monster is distracted with the alien, you take the opportunity to climb awkwardly out of the window and find some semi-secure footing on the ledge of the building. You almost slip, but catch your balance in time before you can plummet to the ground. In your loose footing, your sunglasses fall off of your face and somewhere onto the ground, although you didn’t see where. You swear loudly in anger.

 

_ Oops. _

 

The flappy beast hears you and turns back around to fly in your direction. What is it with these things? Kill, kill, kill, attack, attack, attack! They must be some sort of highblood lusii or something!

 

Another flying creature joins it, and the two monsters screech loudly while they flap towards you. You panic and try to climb down the side of the building, but there is literally no where to put your foot and nothing to hang on to, and so you end up crashing to the ground.

 

The monsters don’t even bother to change course, don’t even seem to register that you’re no longer there, as they just continue to swoop down to the spot where you were standing just seconds ago.

 

Luckily for you, you’re not a rustblood, and so you survived the fall with nothing more than a few bloody scratches. Despite the pain you’re in from the fall, you find the drive to pull yourself to your feet and lean against a stone statue of some sort of animal. It looks a lot like your moirail’s lusus.

 

The alien starts causing another commotion over something, but you aren’t really paying attention. Your headache is coming back. Ugh.

 

You need to find a way past these other monsters, who don’t seem to notice you at all. They are much bigger than the flying ones, and have much bigger teeth. While you try to come up with a plan, the alien already seems to have one. You watch as it launches something else out of the window and directly in front of one of the monsters. The monster is fascinated with whatever the object is and becomes even more fascinated as the object zooms away. 

 

_ Oh! It’s a remote-operated-miniature-scuttle-buggy. I had one of those when I was a wiggler. _

 

The toy zips around a few times in circles before changing direction and shooting in a direction opposite of you. The beast has caused a few others to become interested in the toy and the herd of monsters chases after it like buffoons. You look at the alien. Is it actually trying to help you? You can’t tell for sure. Whether it is or not, it seems clever enough to get you out of danger, and so you decide that it would be a valuable asset in your presence. It takes a second to glance at you and motions for you to approach it once the monsters are out of sight.

 

You waste no time when you notice that the flying monsters have figured out where you went. They could probably smell the blood. As they grumble and screech towards you, you barrel towards the small hive that’s built into the tree and locate the ladder to get inside. The alien is waiting with the trap door open as it shouts at you.

 

“Hurry! In here!”

 

Without protest, you clamber up the ladder and into the small hive. The alien slams the door shut as the monsters flap around the tree, unsure how to get to the two of you. It’s only after you’ve finished catching your breath that you find the words.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

 

The alien jumps when you yell, and takes a step back from you. He stares at you as if YOU’RE the alien. Like, what’s his deal? He’s the one with no horns, and not-grey-skin, and, and…

 

“Are you okay?” he asks, sheepishly. You can’t tell if he’s afraid of you or just as shaken up about the monsters as you are. He is staring pointedly at your horns and at the blood on your jacket.

 

You look at him and nod, suddenly remembering that you don’t have your sunglasses. How are you supposed to play it cool, now?!

 

“Did you… is my… is my sister okay? Do you know where she is?”

 

You stare at him. Like, what the hell does ‘his sister’ have to do with you. 

 

“What?”

 

“My sister. My sister, Joey. She went up there-” he points towards the sky, “-and you… you just crashed down after her. Like some sort of swap.”

 

Swap? You shake your head. “You know about as much as I do right now. I was just in my hive, and then - BAM! - this thing just goes off, it just goes crazy. I don’t know why - I don’t know what made me do it, but I just…”

 

He waits expectantly for an answer that you don’t really have. 

 

“Are you an alien? Or is that a costume?”

 

You’re offended. “Me? An alien? Have you seen yourself?”

 

With a confused look, he puts a hand to his mouth. “Where do you think you are, right now?”

 

“Um…” you start, “Alternia…? Probably in one of the northern parts, I’d guess. Where do you think you are?” you challenge.

 

“I don’t think, I know. I’m on Earth, and so are you,” he answers. “You’re the alien.”

 

And then it sinks in. You are… you don’t know where you are. All you know is that “Earth” is not “Alternia”.

 

“I’m Jude,” the alien begins, “Jude Harley. My main focus, of course, is to kick you off of my planet and get my sister back, but in the meantime... I never thought I’d get the chance to meet an alien! I have so many questions. Once we’ve secured our sector, I hope you don’t mind that I get to asking them. I’d also like to sample a few things, maybe some of your hair? Would that be weird? Also, I’d like to know your associations with bigfoot, and…”

 

You kind of tune out to his excited babbling.

 

You have the feeling that today is going to be a long day.


End file.
